The invention relates to a method for adjusting a folding station and to an inserting system adjustable in accordance with such a method.
Determining a setting for a folding station such that documents are folded to dimensions properly fitting into envelopes of a given type and such that address data or other required data appear behind a window of the envelope neatly and reliably can be a cumbersome task, in particular if the adjustment is to be carried out by an inexperienced operator.
An example of a solution for facilitating the determination of folding settings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,603. According to this document, for determining whether the address appears behind a window properly, a sample mail piece is produced and if the address is found to be located too high, too low or on a side of a panel that is not visible through the window at all, the folding setting can be adjusted.
In U.S. patent application 2006/0026927, it is described to scan a windowed envelope to determine the location of the window on the envelope and to determine the location of a data block on a document that is to be visible behind the window of the envelope after the document has been folded and inserted in the envelope. From these data, the fold pattern is automatically determined such that the data block will appear behind the window of the envelope after the document has been folded in accordance with the determined fold pattern and inserted in the envelope. However, the determination of the location and dimensions of the data block requires knowledge about the lay-out of the documents or at least sufficient insight in the magnitude of variation between long and short addresses and, in this determination, mistakes can easily be made.